First Kiss
by gleelover2007
Summary: Quinn is shocked to learn she was Rachel's first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Flashback:

Rachel Berry was thirteen years old when she first laid eyes on one Quinn Fabray; she remembered thinking how beautiful she was. It was the first day of seventh grade and Rachel was on the playground eating lunch alone when Quinn sat next to her.

"Mind if I join you?" Quinn asked as she began unpacking her lunch.

Rachel could only nod as she began nibbling at her apple avoiding all eye contact with the beauty in front of her.

"I'm new here." Quinn began. "My parents made me move, I didn't want to."

Every day after that Rachel and Quinn would eat lunch together and talk about the future and what they wanted, it was on the last day of school when Quinn kissed Rachel under the bleachers and made her promise not to tell that Rachel's life changed for the better.

Present:

Rachel watched with curious eyes as Quinn sauntered down the hallway looking just as beautiful as Rachel remembered. They had parted ways once they entered high school and that hurt Rachel more than she could stand. Quinn wasn't mean to her like the other kids were, but she also didn't really pay her much mind and that hurt so much more.

Quinn went to her locker and pulled her books out before slamming it shut and heading towards her next class. Rachel signed as she watched. If only she cared, Rachel thought sadly before heading off towards the same class.

Quinn was deep in thought as the teacher rambled on, she couldn't take her eyes off Rachel. She hated how she treated her, but she felt it was easier this way. She quickly averted her eyes when Rachel looked back towards her. She pretends not to notice the hurt in Rachel's eyes as she jotted meaningless words in her notebook. Rachel hid her tears as she continued to focus on the teacher.

Quinn began stretching as she got ready for cheerleading practice. She didn't notice Rachel sneaking on to the bleachers as she did everyday just to see Quinn.

"Yo Fabray, your ass better not mess up today!" Santana shouted from across the field.

Quinn frowned; she messed up yesterday after she noticed Rachel in the stands watching her. The nerves got the better of her.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I got this." She replied as Santana nodded and walked past her towards Brittany.

Quinn's eyes scanned the bleachers she smiled when she saw Rachel hiding in the shadows.

"Alright my lazy lump of females." Sue shouted threw the mega phone" from the top."

Quinn frowned when she saw Rachel was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was beyond annoyed; she couldn't believe she let Finn drag her to Puck's stupid a week before school ends party. She rolled her eyes that was really the name. "You remember what happened last time I went to one of Puck's parties right?" Quinn asks as she stared at Puck in disgust. She signed as Finn wandered off and Santana took his place.

"Yeah ya'll almost did it." What stopped you?" Santana asked generally curious.

Quinn cringed as she remembered the only thing that did stop her was Rachel. She couldn't do it especially with him.

"Earth to Q ball, where the hell did you just go?" Santana asked as she waved her hand in Quinn's face.

Quinn shook her head, "sorry."

Santana rolled her eyes and wandered off.

Quinn began scanning the crowd, she growled when Puck walked up behind her with a drink.

"Sup Fabray? Looking hot." Puck asked as he licked his lips.

Quinn nearly threw up as she backed away.

"What's wrong? Thought we could you no." he thrusted his hips and grabbed his crotch.

Quinn gasped and pushed him away; she continued towards the stairs and smiled when she spotted Rachel cringing at her drink.

"Hey." Quinn whispered as she snuck up on her.

Rachel jumped, "Quinn hi."

"Want to get out of here?" Quinn asked as she took Rachel's drink from her and set in on the table.

Rachel nodded as she took Quinn's offered hand and followed her out the door.

They sat on the grass outside and watched the stars.

"So how come you left?" Quinn asked suddenly breaking the silence.

Rachel gave her a strange look.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I saw you at my practice."

Rachel smiled. "I always go just to see you."

Quinn smiled. "Really?"

"Yes you're so beautiful and talented." I miss who we used to be." Rachel rambled off a tear falling down her face.

Quinn frowned as she wiped it away. "I do too; I shouldn't have just ignored you." I just got scared." There's something about you I can't get out of my head.

Rachel smiled as Quinn stroked her cheek.

"You really feel that way?" Rachel asked.

Quinn leaned in and kissed her.

Rachel was quick to deepen it. She licked Quinn's lips begging for entrance.

Quinn opened her mouth allowing Rachel's tongue. She began sucking on it.

Rachel moaned.

"God Quinn." Rachel leaned her forehead against Quinn's. "You're amazing."

Quinn smiled "you're my inspiration."

They were about to kiss again when they heard Finn calling Quinn's name.

"Hey." He said as he finally noticed them.

Quinn smiled, "hey."

"Are you guys okay?" he asked taking in their flustered appearances.

Quinn stood up she wiped off her clothes before leaning down to help Rachel up.

"Were fine, just talking." Quinn answered.

Finn gave her a small smile. "Right well are you ready to go?"

Quinn signed she forgot he was her ride home. "Yeah, just give me a minute."

Finn nodded before walking towards his truck.

Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek before following after him.

Rachel smiled as she made her towards her own car.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn threw her gym bag on the floor as she entered the house. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed bottle water; she took a sip and frowned. Rachel was once again mia at her practice, they hadn't really talked much since Puck's party and she missed her like crazy. She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She went to answer it and smiled when she saw who it was.

An out of breath Rachel smiled as she licked her lips. "Are your parents' home?" she asked.

Quinn shook her head no.

Rachel smiled before pushing Quinn against the door and kissing her deeply. She thrusted her tongue into Quinn's mouth and began sucking on her tongue.

Quinn moaned and tangled her hands in Rachel's hair as their tongues battled for dominance. Quinn pulled Rachel closer as she slammed the door and pushed Rachel back up against it.

"God Rachel." Quinn moaned.

"I have been waiting to do that all day."

Quinn smiled as she kissed Rachel again and took her hand leading her to the couch. They sat in awkward silence before Rachel broke it.

"So what's the deal with you and Finn? She asked as she avoided eye contact.

Quinn took a deep breath before answering. "He likes me and he's sweet but." She trailed off.

"Do you want to be with him?" Rachel asked a small tremor in her voice.

Quinn took Rachel's hand, "of course not." He's a great guy but he's not you."

Rachel beamed. "You were my first kiss." She admitted.

Quinn gasped "I was?"

Rachel nodded. "You were the only person in this world I wanted to."

Quinn grinned. "I wish you were mine, Puck kind of stole it though.

Rachel smiled, "does not count then."

Quinn smiled.

"So what now?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked at her puzzled.

"I mean do we date or?" Rachel babbled.

"I really like you Rachel; you are the one person in this world who knows me better than anyone."

Rachel began tearing up.

"Let's just see where it goes." Quinn finished up.

Rachel smiled "okay."

Quinn leaned in and kissed her deeply. She backed Rachel down on the couch and crawled on top of her. Rachel tangled her hands in Quinn's hair and moaned into the kiss.

They made out for several minutes when they heard Quinn's phone ringing. She pulled away before answering. "Hello?"

Rachel waited patiently while she chatted with the person on the other end.

"It's Finn; his mom wants me to come over for dinner." Quinn frowned.

Rachel felt like the air was sucked out of the room. "Oh." She cried out.

"Hey, it's nothing I promise we are just friends." Quinn said as she wiped the tears away.

Rachel nodded before getting up and gathering her things, she leaned down and kissed Quinn quickly before walking out the door.

Quinn let the tears fall as she watched Rachel walk away she had a sinking feeling that would be the last time she ever kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn rolled her eyes as she made her way through the crowd. She somehow got dragged to another one of Puck's crazy parties. School was fixing to let out and it seemed the whole school needed to blow off steam. She smiled when she spotted Rachel talking to Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes. She gave her a small wave before heading towards the bathroom.

"Sup sexy?" a drunken Puck asked as he blocked her path.

"Ugh you're drunk." Quinn said disgusted as she tried to push past him.

He was quick to block her path once again. "Look I really need to talk to you."

Quinn never heard him sound so vulnerable. She nodded and followed him to the nearest bedroom. She cringed when she realized it was his. "So what's up?" she asked.

Puck could tell she was in a hurry to leave so he wanted to drag it out as long as possible. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "I have been having all the feelings lately."

Quinn took a seat beside him. "What kind of feelings?"

"For you." He whispered.

Quinn gasped. She saw tears in his eyes and suddenly her mind flashed back towards that night when he almost took her virginity.

"Please say something." He begged.

Quinn couldn't seem to form words. "Puck I uhh I." she began stuttering.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, pushing her back onto the bed and crawling on top of her.

Quinn froze as his hands began wandering.

"You're so fucking hot." Puck said as his hand made its way you're her pants, he began to unzip them.

Quinn pushed him off. "Stop." I can't do this." She said. "I'm sorry if I ever led you on."

Puck laughed in her face. "Bitch please I was trying to get in your pants, guess I needed to get you drunk enough."

Quinn slapped him hard across the face before storming out of the room and straight into Rachel.

Rachel took Quinn's hand a led her towards another bedroom. "I saw and heard everything." She whispered.

Quinn's eyes began to feel with tears. "Rachel I'm so sorry, it didn't mean anything I swear."

Rachel pulled her into a hug, "God who made you feel like you weren't worthy of anything?" He took advantage of you, don't you dare apologize to me."

Quinn nodded as she wiped the tears away.

"You're so beautiful Quinn and I can't wait for the day I get to call you mine."

Quinn smiled as she caressed Rachel's face. "I will never forget the first time I kissed you."

Rachel smiled as leaned into Quinn's touch. "I won't either; it was one of the best days of my life."

Quinn smiled, "what was the first?"

"When you kissed me again." Rachel whispered.

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel deeply and with everything she had.

Rachel tangled her hands in Quinn's hair and pulled her closer.

They only broke apart for air.

"Want to get out of here?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded as she took Quinn's offered hand.

They excited through the other door.

They didn't see Puck come in through the other door and evil grin plastered on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn struggled to make her way through the crowded hallway at school, usually people parted like the red sea when she arrived but today they were shooting her dirty looks. She gasped when a freshman knocked her books out of her hands.

"Watch it dyke." He snarled. A crowd was beginning to gather, they all began laughing as Quinn bent over to pick up her books.

She pushed him out of the way as she made her way towards her locker, she held back tears as she saw tranny lover written across it.

"What the hell?" Finn asked as he shoved people out the way to make his way towards Quinn. He pulled Quinn towards the glee room away from the watchful eyes of their classmates.

Everyone gave Quinn a sympathetic look as she made her way inside the room. She took a seat and avoided eye contact with everyone.

Rachel tried to get her took look at her but Quinn refused.

Mr. Shue was the last to enter the room. "What's going on?" he asked as he saw the sad looks on his students faces.

"Puck is telling everyone Quinn is gay." Santana answered as she glared at Quinn.

"That's cuz she is." He snarled. "I saw her and Rachel going at it at my party." Now I know why you bailed on me." Rather eat the tranny's stuff. He laughed.

Quinn stormed out of the room in tears, Finn hot on her heels.

Rachel began crying silently.

"Was she good?" Puck asked.

"Enough!" Shue yelled. "Office now."

Everyone watched as he grabbed Puck roughly and shoved him out the door.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked Rachel as she took Quinn's empty seat.

Rachel began crying as she nodded. "I can't believe he would do something like that."

"I can." Santana answered as she smiled at Brittany who was rubbing Rachel's back.

Rachel sniffled as she tried to calm down. "How come there being so hard on her? She does not deserve this, especially because of me."

"Stop!" Santana yelled. Rachel jumped. "I see the way she acts when she sees you, you to belong together."

Rachel smiled.

"If you hurt her or ruin this, I will go all Lima Heights." Santana warned.

Rachel cowered in fear.

Mr. Shue finally reinterred the room, he looked beyond angry.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Puck has been expelled I made sure of it."

The glee club applauded.

"I talked to Figgins he agreed to let you go home." Mr. Shue told Rachel.

"I will take her." Santana offered.

Shue nodded. "We are all here for you guys." Please make sure Quinn knows as well."

Rachel hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

He nodded and began writing on the white board.

"Will you be okay?" Santana asked as she pulled into Rachel's driveway.

Rachel nodded. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Quinn's my home girl, nuff said."

Rachel smiled, "thank you Santana."

Santana nodded as she began pulling away.

Rachel stared at her phone for what seemed like hours before she dialed Quinn's number. It once again went straight to voicemail. Rachel threw her phone on the floor and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn lay in bed staring at her phone; she had twenty missed calls all from Rachel. She also had a few texts from the glee club telling her they supported her. She sighed and threw her phone on the floor, she hated how she was treating Rachel, she knew deep down she didn't deserve this. She jumped when she heard banging on her front door. She dragged herself out of bed to answer it.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" an angry Rachel Berry asked as she stormed pass Quinn into the house.

"Finn kept bugging me so I turned it off." Quinn lied.

"Don't lie to me!" Rachel screamed.

Quinn jumped.

Tears streamed down Rachel's face "you're not the only one affected by this you know."

Quinn nodded.

"Why did you leave?" Rachel asked more softly.

"I was scared." Quinn whispered.

Rachel strained to hear her. "Why?"

"You are the first person I ever had feelings for and you're a girl, it's terrifying."

"The glee club supported us, and who cares what the school thinks, its summer now and maybe they will find a new scandal next year." Rachel rambled.

"It's not just them, it's my parents too, they will burn me like a witch if they ever found out." Quinn cried out.

Rachel softened, "I'm so sorry Quinn I didn't even think." She pulled the sobbing girl into her arms and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Quinn cried into her shoulder.

"For what?"

"Shutting you out."

Rachel smiled, "as long as you let me back in, we will be okay."

Quinn kissed her chastely. "I promise."

Rachel yawned as she looked around the room.

Quinn thought it was the cutest thing ever. "Tired?"

Rachel nodded. "I should probably go, it's late and your parents might be home soon."

"Their off getting hammered in Vegas for God knows how long." Quinn said sadly.

Rachel frowned.

"Will you stay?" Quinn asked her voice full of hope.

Rachel nodded. "Of course I will."

Quinn took her hand and led her to her room. "I will find you something to wear."

Rachel sat on Quinn's bed and looked around; she frowned as she noticed no pictures of Quinn whatsoever.

"My parents decorated it obviously." Quinn said as she handed Rachel a pair of her cheerleading shorts and a McKinley t- shirt. "I'll wait outside."

Rachel quickly got changed and waited for Quinn to return. She was beyond nervous, she was going to be sharing a bed with Quinn Fabray and she wanted her too.

Quinn knocked and waited for Rachel to respond.

"I'm decent." Rachel called out.

Quinn smiled as she entered.

Rachel smiled back.

Quinn crawled under the covers and waited for Rachel to do the same.

They both lay in awkward silence till Quinn finally broke it. "Rachel?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Will you just hold me?" Quinn asked her voice filled with emotion.

Rachel was quick to wrap her arms around her and hold her till she fell asleep. She watched her a bit before sleep took her as well.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been aw week since the whole Puck incident and Quinn was trying to prove to Rachel she wanted them to work. They had spent every waking hour together, going on dates, hanging with the glee club, having sleepovers. Quinn couldn't be happier. She and Rachel were currently enjoying her hot tub.

"This is nice." Rachel said as she slid closer to Quinn.

Quinn wrapped her arm around her pulling her closer. "I'm glad you like it."

Rachel leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks turning her head to see Rachel better.

"Nothing I'm just so happy, to be here with you, and I don't want it to end."

Quinn kissed her deeply. "I don't either." She took a deep breath "Rachel I lo", she was interrupted by a banging on the gate.

"Yo Q- Ball open up!" Santana yelled through the gate.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she got out of the hot tub and wrapped a towel around herself. Rachel watching her every move.

"Took you long enough." Santana barked as she stormed pass Quinn. She spotted Rachel in the hot tub and grinned devishly. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

Quinn pulled the towel off and went to sit beside Rachel. "Do you mind we are wanting to be alone?"

Santana softened her smile, "I just gave to see how you guys were."

Quinn smiled. "We are fine San thanks."

Santana nodded before she headed towards the gate. "Remember keep it g rated, no one wants to see that shit." She called over her shoulder.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she sank down into the hot tub. "As I was saying." Quinn began but was cut off by her phone." "Ugh!" she screamed.

Rachel giggled as Quinn glared at her phone and threw it onto the chair.

"It was my mom." Quinn frowned.

"How come you didn't answer?" Rachel asked as she pulled Quinn back into the tub.

"I really hate them." Quinn said tears welling up in her eyes.

Rachel wiped them away before pulling her into a deep kiss.

Quinn finally pulled away, "Rachel I love you." She whispered.

Rachel smiled as she pulled Quinn into her lap and tangled her hands in her hair kissing her hard and deep. Their tongues battled for dominance as hands began to wonder. They broke apart when they both heard a door slam.

"What the hell is this!" and angry looking Russell Fabray asked, Judy hot on his heels.

"Oh my gosh, Quinine?" she gasped.

"Mom, dad?" Quinn asked as she climbed off Rachel.

"Get the hell out and in the house now." Russell said his voice full of anger. He quickly turned on his heel and slammed the door shut behind him. Judy cast once last look at Quinn before following him.

Quinn shook with fear as she quickly got dressed.

"Quinn I'm so sorry." Rachel began.

"Don't be this is my fault, you need to go." Quinn begged.

"No I'm not leaving you alone with him." Rachel said as she wiped Quinn's tears away. "I love you so much Quinn, you hurt I hurt."

Quinn cried harder. "Let's get this over with", she said as she took Rachel's hand and led her inside.

Russell looked Quinn and Rachel up and down with pure hatred written on his face. "How dare you." He began.

"Daddy please." Quinn began.

"I'm not finished!" Russell screamed.

Quinn jumped in fear.

"You're a disgrace to this family; you are not the girl I raised."

"Please listen to me, I love her daddy." Quinn cried.

Russell threw his glass at the wall, Quinn, Rachel, and Judy jumped as it shattered.

"Get out!" he screamed.

"Daddy please." Quinn begged.

Russell stormed towards her; he stared at her for a while before slapping her hard across the face.

Rachel gasped.

Quinn cried harder as she stumbled back.

He ran up the stairs and began throwing her things down the stairs. "Grab it and get the hell out." He seethed.

"Russell please." Judy pleaded.

"Shut it!" He screamed.

Judy sank down into the couch.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's things and led her out the door.

Judy watched her youngest daughter walk out of her life forever.

"Baby please look at me." Rachel begged as they pulled into her driveway.

Quinn was sobbing, but she finally looked at her.

"I will never give up on you or us." We will get through this I promise."

Quinn nodded as she followed Rachel inside.


	8. Chapter 8

"Honey is that you?" Hiriam called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Quinn is with me as well." Rachel called back as she set Quinn's things down on the couch.

"Oh hello Quinn." Hiriam greeted her as he came from the kitchen.

Quinn gave him a small smile.

He took in the girls appearances, his gaze lingering on Quinn. He frowned as he noticed an angry hand print across her face. "What's going on?" he asked.

Rachel looked towards Quinn, she nodded. "Quinn was kicked out."

He gasped, "oh my God sweetie." He pulled her into a tight hug. He nearly cried as she stiffened before melting into it and breaking down in his arms.

Rachel lets the tears fall silently as she watched the embrace.

"Why don't you girls go relax, your father will be home soon, and we will have dinner." Hiriam said as he turned on his heel and headed back to the kitchen.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's things and headed up the stairs, Quinn trailing behind her. She set them on the bed and looked towards Quinn; she tried to hold in the tears as she took in Quinn's broken appearance.

Quinn took a few deep breaths before she spoke, "Rachel I can't stay here."

Rachel frowned, "why?"

"Because I'm not your problem." Quinn cried out.

"I'm going to stop you right there, you became my problem, when you told me you love me. You became my problem the day you kissed me, the day you let me inside." You're my problem every day of every second and I wouldn't change that for the world." Rachel finished.

Quinn began crying. "I love you so much."

Rachel smiled, "I love you too more than anything."

They both heard a knock on the door. "Girls?" Dinner is ready." They heard Hiriam say.

They both smiled at each other before heading down the stairs.

"So what are you girls going to do for the summer?" Leroy asked as he passed the peas to Quinn.

"I'm not sure." Rachel answered. "We have not discussed it."

Leroy and Hiriam gasped. "You mean our narruatic, always has to have a plan daughter, does not have a plan?" Leroy asked.

Rachel pouted as Quinn and Hiriam giggled.

Rachel shot Quinn a look, Quinn quickly stopped and went back to eating.

Leroy giggled.

Rachel and Quinn enjoyed silence as they both helped cleaned the kitchen.

"Well we are off to a movie." You girls have fun and behave." Leroy said as he put on his jacket.

"We are glad you are here Quinn." Hiriam said as they left.

Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting better." Quinn responded as she played with Rachel's fingers.

Rachel smiled. "So I have been wondering something."

"Hmmm?" Quinn asked.

"Are you my girlfriend?"

Quinn smiled, "if you want me to be."

"More than anything." Rachel said as she smiled her megawatt smile.

Quinn smiled back, "well then it's settled."

Rachel smiled before leaning in kissing her deeply her tongue sliding into her mouth.

Quinn moaned as she tangled her hands into Rachel's hair.

Quinn pushed Rachel down on the couch as she straddled her, kissing along her neck and jawline.

Rachel moaned as her hands ran all over Quinn's back.

They were about to move their hands lower when they heard a knock on the door.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she got up to answer it. "Finn?" she questioned as she opened the door wider allowing him to come in.

"Hey." He greeted, as he walked pass her and watched her close the door.

Quinn fixed her clothes before walking towards them.

"Quinn, hey." Finn said as he finally noticed her.

"Hi." Quinn mumbled.

Finn noticed the angry red mark on her face, and got mad. "What happened?" he asked as he gently touched her face.

Quinn frowned, and turned away.

Finn frowned as he pulled his hand away. "Your dad?" he whispered.

Rachel nodded as she went to comfort Quinn.

He shook angrily as Quinn began to cry. "I just came by to see how you guys were." Finn answered the unasked question.

Rachel smiled as she touched his arm. "Thank you Finn."

He gave her his charming smile. "You're welcome." Well I should go, it's late." He said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you Finn." Quinn said as she hugged him.

He smiled and turned to leave.

Rachel led Quinn to the couch and pulled her into her arms, she held her till they both drifted off to sleep.

Hiriam and Leroy smiled as they saw the two girls cuddled together on the couch; they threw a blanket over them and kissed their foreheads.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn took a deep breath as she began stretching. She and Santana met up at the track for a run, so they could stay in shape for next year. Sue would flip if they were out of a shape.

"So how are things between you and Tinkerbell?" Santana asked as they began running.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "don't call her that. "And they are great." I couldn't be happier."

Santana smiled. "Glad to hear it." Where is she anyway?" I thought she would be here with a fan and a water bottle so her beloved wouldn't faint of dehydration."

Quinn giggled. "She is spending time with Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes."

Santana cringed.

"What?" Quinn asked, as they stopped for a sip of water.

"Nothing just thought they would all get tired of each other."

"You're lucky I haven't grown tired of you." Quinn said as she stuck her tongue out.

Santana sprayed her in the face with her water bottle.

Quinn gasped as the cold water hit her square in the face.

Santana just laughed as she continued to run.

Quinn wiped her face and chased after her.

"I'm happy for you guys." Santana said after a while.

Quinn smiled. "Thanks that means a lot."

Santana nodded as they continued to run in silence.

Santana stopped abruptly and Quinn ran smack into her.

"What the hell?" Quinn asked. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she saw who was standing on the track.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Santana screamed.

"I'm here to apologize." Puck said as he took a step closer.

"Oh like you know the meaning of the word." Santana shot back.

Quinn placed a hand on her arm to calm her down. "Look I'm glad you're choosing to apologize but it does not mean shit to me, I'm happy and that little sorry from you still won't mean a thing regardless."

Puck nodded angrily, before storming off the field.

"Damn head bitch in charge is back." Santana said excitedly as she high fived a giggling Quinn.

"So how is Berry in the sack?" Santana asked,"cuz you know the little ones are always a little freaky."

Quinn glared at her before answering, "We haven't gotten that far yet." But when we do I bet it will be perfect."

Santa gagged. "Please don't make me hurl."

Quinn shoved her as they both came to a stop. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me to." Santana answered honestly.

Quinn began stripping as she made her way into Rachel's empty bathroom.

She had checked her phone and saw a text from Rachel saying she would be home around six; it was five thirty so Quinn decided to shower.

She signed as the hot water rolled over her body and aching muscles.

Rachel walked into her room and set her things down she had her headphones in so she didn't hear the shower. She walked into the bathroom and froze as she saw Quinn washing her perfect body. She gasped as Quinn began washing her long legs. She nearly lost it as Quinn began washing her breasts. Rachel quickly turned on her heel and went to take a very cold shower downstairs.

Quinn turned around as she thought she heard a door close; she shrugged and went back to washing her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel and Quinn were cuddling on the couch watching Funny girl, they were both trying to find the right time to take the next step in their relationship. They both were more than ready it was just a matter of when and how to voice it.

Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel singing along with the movie. "Gosh you're so cute." Quinn thought.

Rachel blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

Quinn blushed beet red, "was that aloud?"

Rachel giggled as she nodded.

Quinn continued to blush.

Rachel kissed her quickly before racing up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Quinn called after her. She looked confused when she got no response; she went up the stairs to Rachel's room to see if she was okay. She gasped when she opened the door.

A shirtless Rachel gasped. "Quinn I umm." Rachel began mumbling. Quinn had a predortory look in her eyes Rachel liked very much. "Quinn." Rachel whispered.

Quinn shot forward and kissed Rachel deeply. She began sucking and nibbling on her lower lip, begging for entrance which was immediately granted. Their tongues danced together beautifully.

Rachel grew impatient and began tugging on Quinn's shirt; Quinn pulled away and peeled her shirt off throwing it behind her, before reattaching their lips.

Quinn reached behind Rachel and unhooked her bra sliding it off her shoulders, "you're so damn beautiful." Quinn whispered.

Rachel smiled as she cupped Quinn's cheek and pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you so much Quinn."

Quinn smiled as she kissed Rachel's palms. "I love you too so much."

Rachel wiped away the tears that formed in Quinn's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"There good tears, I'm so happy and I want to share myself with you." Quinn cried.

Rachel smiled, "I want that too."

Quinn smiled as she reached behind her and pulled off her own bra.

Rachel smiled as she pulled Quinn into a firey kiss, the girls hands began wandering as thy made their way towards the bed. Several hours later the girls lost their virginity to each other.

Quinn smiled when she awoke the next morning to find Rachel in her arms. "Good morning." She said as Rachel began stirring.

Rachel smiled," morning."

"So how do you feel about last night?" Quinn asked her voice shaking lightly.

Rachel looked deep into Quinn's eyes, "it was the best night of my life."

Quinn smiled, "mine too; I'm glad I waited for you."

Rachel beamed.

Quinn smiled at Rachel from across the room, the girls decided to invite the glee club over for a pool party. Rachel was in a heated discussion with Kurt on why Barbra was so great. She laughed and went to tan near the pool.

"How are things?" Finn asked as he sat next to her.

Quinn smiled; Finn had been a great friend through everything. "Everything is perfect."

Finn gave her his half grin. "Glad to hear it." You two make a great couple." He said as his eyes went to Rachel for a brief moment.

Quinn smiled as she took his hand, "thank you Finn."

He smiled as they continued chatting.

Rachel watched Quinn talking to Finn; she smiled as she saw how happy they both seemed to be. Finn had been a great friend to the both of them and to the glee club. She jumped when she felt water hit her back and Santana's loud laughter behind her.

The glee club giggled as Rachel and Santana began throwing water at each other. Santana stopped all of a sudden and glared at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked as she began growing nervous under Santana's glare.

"You look different." Santana then looked towards Quinn, her eyes widened. "Omg you guys totally did it!" she shouted.

The glee club gasped then began laughing as Quinn and Rachel began blushing furiously.

Quinn ignored them and kissed Rachel deeply, before whispering so only Rachel could hear, "I'm really glad I kissed you under the bleachers."


End file.
